Monster
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: She was bound and it was just his luck to find her like that. It made things a bit more interesting that way. WeskerSheva. A dash of Creva as well.
1. Monster

**Author's note: **Alrighty, This is my current obsessed couple as of now and it's sad I couldn't really find a story with this paring. D: So I'm going to try my best to write one myself and hopefully it will turn out well even if this is just a one-shot. I had gotten this idea when I was playing Re5 and couldn't help but think of Wesker and Sheva as a couple since Sheva is now my favorite character and Wesker is...well to simply put it, sexy as all hell. So Sheva deserves some Wesker lovin. :D

Anyway, going back on topic, this is what I wanted to happen in the game but since I'm too much of a pervert and the game would be a bit strange that way, My idea will remain here. Well enjoy. ^_^ Slight warning, cursing and sexual activity are involved with this story tis why it is rated mature so please do not flame that the pairing will never be or how disgusting it is, so please be respectful to my ideas. I know of the ages of the characters and I understand the difference but I still support it based on my own reasons so please do not review bashing these couples and rooting for your own. We all have our own opinion. I just so happen to support the weird pairs. Haha. ^-^ Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** _RE5_ isn't mine. Sadly it never will.

* * *

_"Whenever I cried he would always make me feel like he would change the world if he could so it couldn't hurt me anymore. But now I'm crying and he's not here." - _Love quote.

**Monster**

Maybe it was the chains.

Too tight around her wrists, the struggle almost unbearable to contain a grunt or cry of pain. After being kidnapped by the infected henchmen of Africa the only way to stop her struggle for freedom was to bound her in chains. Chris hadn't noticed at all. He couldn't be blamed; it was her own damn fault for taking on such a womanly role of getting captured. They were partners; he would save her and get her out of this lousy mess she had gotten herself into. That was if he could find her, hell she didn't even know where she was so it was very slim Chris did either. Maybe it was the constant drip drip dripping in the room, driving the African women mad in her still struggle. Unable to shake her falling hair from her face, to break free of the tightening chains and save herself. Being kept like this it made her feel like wanting to die. Yet she would wait for Chris, after all he was the hero of this story.

Sheva Alomar was considered a side kick to this quest not the damned damsel in distress as she had felt at the moment. The African beauty groaned as she stirred her body from the wall at her back, aching from sharp rocks that had pinned through her skin. After Chris and herself had saved Jill, they led their focus to Wesker and then she had to go and get herself captured. It was entirely her fault, being in shock of the stun rod that had beaten her back, it was clear to be a cheap shot and a finishing blow leading to her capture. Which made it all worse to be bound to a sharp wall in a darkened cave it seems. Sheva gave a weak grunt of pain as she steadied herself from the wall.

A sense of light had hit her beaten body and the hazel eyes looked up to the God sent gift. Frozen in place as her heart began to race, she wiggled in her chains to act as another attempt to escape, steady footsteps acted towards her, the light slowly dimming as the figure drew near to her. Damn, The African soldier cursed to herself as the man who had started her entire situation stood before her. First action he held was a smirk. "I didn't expect to see you here; I thought you had enough experience and common sense to not be easily captured." The monotone voice came from the black clashed man, looking face to face with Sheva. She wanted to spit in his face or even stab him in the remainder of what was left of his heart. The silver rusted chains viciously jingled as Sheva urged herself toward the man. "Kill me now," The hazel eyed girl dared, "Isn't that what you wish?"

The sunglasses of the man reflected Sheva's expression; it was pathetic to know her as a soldier since it was an honor to die in battle than in suffering. "What kind of soldier are you if you're begged to be killed? And what of Chris, You'd be letting him down." It was obvious that Sheva held deep feelings for her partner, it she managed to live through this journey, and she would have hoped to tell the eldest Redfield of her feelings but Jill Valentine could have shattered that chance when the two had saved her. "Chris will kill you; He doesn't need me to end your sad attempt for world domination." The beaten tanned beauty spoke, her blood boiling as she stared the man of Albert Wesker right in the face. The bastard was sick in her eyes, discarding all his followers in his attempt to reshape this world as his own, even kill the women who had fallen in love with him. "Now why so bitter Sheva? I'm letting you live and this is how you treat me? How disrespectful." The blond aged man spoke in his annoyed monotone voice, fiercely hitting the African women in the stomach with his dominating inhuman strength.

Sheva lurched over Wesker's shoulder, out of breath and spilling blood from her lips, her hazel eyes wide with shock and aching pain. "Now I really don't want to hurt you, maybe you could even be useful to me." The black cloaked man titled his head as he whispered in Sheva's ear, "You must behave yourself." It was silent as the African women panted as she lifted her head, speaking loud in clear in Wesker's ear as well. "My life has been hell enough, I don't need you to turn me into your little puppet, I dance for no madman." Wesker laughed and back from Sheva with spread arms, his blocked eyes glowered of bitter red venom. "Only for that bastard Chris right? Tell me, Why do you lower yourself to be good to him when you know quite well that its not worth it?" That was another punch, aimed for her heart.

"He's my partner, you wouldn't know of our bond," The brunette hesitated, her eyes scattering to the cave's floor. "Ah yes, A bond between partners is so cliché," Wesker spoke, removing the sunglasses from his eyes to show the pulsing red color that held his eyes, which remained still locked on Sheva. "Enough of the small talk, I grow bored of your pathetic whims of that filth you hold so dear." The darkened sunglasses were placed back onto the slicked back blonde's face as he moved at an inhuman speed to the hazel eyed beauty. "I want to change the world for the best, you have no idea what kind of offer you have regretted my dear." Wesker spoke as he lightly kissed Sheva's neck. Sheva gasped, in shock of the actions of the man that wanted her dead, wanted her to suffer for being associated with his nemesis. "Don't touch me!" The chains rang it's light sound as the slender figure of the brunette was pushed against Wesker's. "Just kill me already!" The dominating blond removed his lips. "You know, it doesn't necessarily help if you struggle."

Maybe it was Chris.

It was he to be blamed that her feelings were twisted like this or the fact that she was not to be bothered as a thought in his head. Maybe she wouldn't be saved and the brunette holding her heart had escaped with Jill from Africa. Sheva couldn't stop thinking of that, she didn't want to. Anything was better than concentrating on the cold gloved touch of the God like human's chilling fingertips against her bare belly. "Please...just kill me now." She struggled to say, almost wanting to cry if she were to be sexually tortured by Wesker. If it was anyone one of his goons or workers then it would be less painful but for it to Chris's nemesis it made her want to be killed on the spot. "You're like porcelain, So beautiful It would be such a pity if you were to break." Sheva didn't know whether to take that as a compliment from the man that kept her bound, his gloved hand holding her throat in his grip against the wall, the other hand caressing her cheek.

Sheva would admit, she was truly scared of Wesker, he was definitely stronger then her which gave him the advantage to dominate her easily. With that strength, he could break her as his words had spoken. "Chris is blind but I can see easily, you love him." Wesker said bitterly as he tightened the grip on the throat of his nemesis's partner, Sheva choked out for breath, his hazel eyes wide in panic. "I wonder how he would feel if I broken the only thing he has left." The madman trailed off, drawing his ghostly face closer, his lips locked on Sheva's. The chains rustled eagerly, Sheva struggled for the touch to break. This wasn't right at all. Chris was supposed to give her this kiss, the day would have been saved and a goodbye kiss would be his parting gift as he would return back to America. It was all ruined now.

The tongue of the madman was struck between the lips that Sheva held tightly shut; if she didn't want him willing then it would go by force. Either way Wesker would have her. The tanned agent shivered as she felt the slimy tongue of Wesker against her own, she felt so disgusting. The body of the blond was pushed roughly against her thin slender figure, the rocks pricking the skin of her back again. The aching pain weakening the beaten African beauty as Wesker slid his gloved hand up the purple top that was tied against Sheva; slowly the fabric began to tear. The silver chains rustled eagerly as the man had felt his way to the breast that was bare. "My, such a naughty girl, certainly holding no boundaries for yourself, were you hoping to get lucky on this mission?" Wesker said as he slid his tongue from Sheva's mouth.

It was Africa, The heat made it unbearable for anyone to handle it's weather, a bra would only pain her and annoy her on the journey. Besides, her partner was too thick to notice her in a sexual way on their journey. "Fuck you." Sheva cursed with angered hazel eyes, squirming at Wesker's harsh touch of her bare skin. The blinded madman smirked, within a swift movement of his hand, the shirt was torn and the plump tanned breasts of the agent were visible, slightly erected by his harsh touch not too long ago and the cold air that rushed through the cave. "Watch your tongue dear, you're in the presence of a God." Wesker spoke and bent his body so his face was at Sheva's breasts; his tongue slithered out once more as he rolled his tongue over one of the bare breasts as the other was in his grip, squeezing tightly.

Sheva yelped and shivered, her head leaning back against the curvy stone wall at her back as Wesker began to tease her. Maybe he enjoyed paining others and toying with his victims. The bastard was sick and twisted in that way so it brought Sheva to no surprise. A struggling moan came from her lips and the African beauty couldn't believe her actions, even Wesker's eyes flickered up to see her expression, not quite expecting that kind of reaction from her. The red eyes of the blond seemed to mock her, as if she could sense the smirk on his lips. The tribal tattoo at her shoulder seem to insult her as well, Shujaa was gracefully placed in the center of the design, means warrior and hero. What warrior was she accepting this pleasure? What hero could she be if she couldn't save herself more or less anyone else? "Wesker...Stop..." The African agent begged, her body struggling under the sexual pleasure that made her body throb for more. The wanting to pull his hair and curse bloody murder at the man came to mind but maybe the sick bastard would enjoy that too much.

Maybe it was Wesker.

The dark beast of a man had brought this on her. He couldn't have just granted her the last request that had slipped her lips, all she wanted was a quick kill and he would be done with her. He was a monster bent on killing the world's population with a deadly foreign virus, no needing for anyone but himself, a heart was doubted to be left beating in his cold inhuman body. "I'll..." Sheva struggled with teeth gritted shut. "I'll kill you if you don't stop!" This made Wesker pause and withdraw his tongue as he stood up fully to measure himself to the agent. "How do you expect to do that?" He questioned for the girl was in chains and bound to the inner wall of a cave, no weapon to be hidden on her to attack with if she could break free. "I..." Sheva trailed off, her hazel eyes scattering at her surroundings. "I..." Exactly what he had thought to be her answer. "You have no chance at all." The sunglasses were pushed back to the top of his face as they slid down, a clear frown on the lips of the blond. The dripping in the cave was still, slowly dripping once then awaited to drop within another second or two. It still drove Sheva mad. The thoughts still buzzed about Chris, of where he was and wondering if he was on the way to rescue her. "Don't bother with doubtful thoughts, You see, that is what makes all you humans the same." Wesker said angrily, as if reading the girl's mind, tearing at the buttons to Sheva's pants.

"You remain doubtful that things will turn out how you plan, that mere men can be shaped into heroes by just a simple act." Sheva remained scared as bit by bit her clothes were disappearing from her tanned body. Then in an instant she was slapped. It was so sudden that the pain hesitated to erupt in her cheek that pulsed a red color. The African beauty turned her head, her face in paining shock, tears filling her hazel eyes as she forbid herself to cry in front of the dominating madman. "How dare you, to believe such nonsense."

She held no room to speak anymore, scared of another hit to her aching body, her head lowered so her bits of sand brown hair would shade her face that was hurting. It was so easy to give up in this situation, allowing Wesker to tear the fabric of her pants to leave her in her underwear which was torn with ease like her shirt had been. "Mmm, It seems through your cries, you actually are enjoying this." Wesker spoke as he saw the white liquid that was leaking from her tanned entrance. Without warning, he pushed a gloved digit into the entrance, harshly penetrating the African beauty. Sheva shouted in pain, shutting her eyes tightly as her teeth remained gritted as she took in the penetration. "Bastard..." Sheva breathed, light moans edging from her bitten lips. Wesker chuckled as he entered his tongue next with his thrusting digits.

It was too much fun for him to toy with the young girl and it seemed by the tightness she held that she was still a virgin and that made things a whole lot interesting to the aged man. The brown hair shook upon the head of the young women who was stripped bare, forcing again the moans that tried to escape her wouldn't allow herself to enjoy this, it was all wrong. The digits were removed from Sheva's entrance; the gloved digits covered in white coloring, pre cum. Wesker gripped the hips of Sheva, holding her still as his dug his tongue deeper inside her, edging along her inner walls. "Wesker!" Sheva shouted as she arched her neck along the rocky wall, the chains lightly jiggling as she squirmed but was kept still by Wesker's demanding grip. Surely bruises would appear at her hips; the man was so demanding but knew how to get what he wanted. Damn him. "W-Wesker...Please stop...please!" Knowing begging would get her nowhere; she was sure Wesker enjoyed her begging but gave her no pity in return to stop himself.

His heart was empty.

Seeing himself as a beast like others did but that didn't stop his ego from growing to the image of himself as a God. Taking any chance to kill or act to get his way to lead himself on the path to become God like. Now with a plan laid out and the world at his fingertips nothing would make him stop. So what made Chris's little friend any different? Nothing, She was similar to the rest. Seeing him as evil when he was just trying to keep order and chaos and banish all thoughts of good and evil knowing them to not exist. God, It had been long since he pleasured a women too. So when would the chance come up when Chris's partner would be chained up for his pleasure? Chances like this would fade like world domination. Luckily he held both and he wasn't giving either up for anything. Sheva was truly beautiful, such a thing he wanted to destroy bit by bit. Although she meant close to nothing in his eyes she was still a pretty useful plaything, a rag doll under his control. Besides, when would Chris ever give a damn to the African beauty? He would make his mark on both, using Sheva's body to bruise. The blond would have Sheva for his own for the time being.

Sheva arching her back to give into his pleasuring as she panted in soft whimpers and moans, her flow pouring out as she moaned loudly his name in bitter remorse. Wesker smirked and licked the cum from Sheva's well shaved entrance. "Such a good girl," The madman comment as he chuckled and licked his lips of any remaining juices. The chains were lowered and Sheva fell to her knees bounded still, breathing heavy and weakly. Wesker unbuttoned his pants as he pulled down the boxers straining his erection, Sheva forced in front of it as the chains were tugged. The agent grunted as she opened her mouth sadly and began to suck, her hair having a hand flow through it, holding the back of her head roughly as it was pushed to force her to take more of the erection in her mouth. To the point where she was near gagging on the penis, Sheva felt disgusted with herself as her tongue flicked around the stick in her mouth, as well as tasting the balls of the madmen.

A deep throated moan was heard, God it had truly been too long for Wesker. it was strange to hear the sound, for Wesker had no emotion to anything or anyone, the madmen felt no need for it. The African beauty continued to suck as she was forced, in her mind to think it as Chris instead of his nemesis, to pleasure the one she loved instead of the madman that made her blood boil. "Suck harder dear, we shall not waste a moment." Wesker spoke as the chains were pulled, the metal roughly pressuring Sheva's bound wrists and she grunted in pain as the erection was moving swiftly in her wet mouth. Her head bobbing up and down quickly as she was told to do, the chains rattling at the speed she remained at. Grunts and soft moaning left Wesker's mouth and Sheva still couldn't believe her ears; eyes shut to imagine the strong handsome Chris Redfield, dominating her and wanting it to be his aching moans and beg to have her suck him off. "Sheva..." She could almost hear his voice moaning her name, begging for more of her, to feel her and kiss her roughly. Instead it remained as Wesker strangely moaning her name as his gloved hand held her head as he thrusted into her mouth. "Fuck..." The madmen grunted as he gritted his teeth and thrusted one last time as he came into the agent's mouth. Sheva forced herself to swallow the massive load that filled her mouth, gagging at the salty taste as she pulled back, letting the erection slid from her mouth as she began to cough.

It hurt, She could feel her heart ache.

In another swift motion, Sheva was slammed into the curved stone wall, whimpering in pain as Wesker slammed his body against hers. "Now to finish this my dear." The blond madman said as he roughly thrusted into the African's entrance. Sheva bit her lip as she screamed bloody murder in her head, the pain of the thrust tearing her body into unspeakable pain. Wesker kept his gloved grip on both of the bound wrists of the young girl, holding her against the wall as he repeatedly thrusted into her. Whimpers of pain were let loose into his ear as Sheva rested her chin over his broad strong shoulder, the back of her head slowly leaking blood as if she could get any weaker."Say my name...say it." Wesker growled as penetrated the tanned beauty. Sheva turned her head as she bit her lips roughly, wanting to say no but didn't want to be hit again. "W-Wesker...Wesker!" She moaned to please him so he would stop his actions. The aged blond grunted as he got what he wanted yet again, his face buried into the brunette hair of the woman, panting slightly as he pushed himself against Sheva. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, his body was crushing her, no air really able to touch her lungs. "Wesker...you're...you're h-hurting me." Sheva spoke dryly, the tears finally let loose from her eyes; the wanting moans turning into pained whimpers and hesitant breathing.

He really didn't care about the African agent at all. She could be dying at the current moment and he wouldn't stop himself from getting the desire that he lusted so much for. What soldier was she if she couldn't take these kinds of things; Pain was the main thing to affect agents of her kind. He was sure she could take it, she had lasted this far through his process to pick the innocence from her like a weak flower. The blond grunted, the tightness of the girl making it harder for him to enter her. "Dammit, relax yourself; you're not making this easy for either of us." Sheva would have collapsed if it wasn't for Wesker holding her wrists; she felt weak and rested her chin on his shoulder she let her tears fall onto him. "P-please...It hurts...It hurts..." Still he ignored and slowly and successfully it became easier to pleasure him. Giving a loud moan as a ego boosting success, Wesker thrusted easily into Sheva, ignoring her painful cries and now soft moans. "Wesker...I..."

It was like dying, she just couldn't cope.

"Albert..." The soft whisper came and it felt different this time to say his first name, the tanned agent nuzzled his clothed shoulder, trying to find any source of comfort from this pain. At last the pain was broken as the madman tightened his grip on Sheva's bound wrists, grunting roughly. "Sheva..." Her name rolled off his tongue with ease as the flow from his throbbing erection entered her body. Sheva shivered and gasped as the cold wetness was dripping from inside. She stopped her weak struggle as her body fell into Wesker's, just wanting to rest and hopefully die in her sleep, no rescue to play it's part. Chris would never come for her, it was over. Her head was softly pushed back into the rough rocky wall, a gloved hand stroking her cheek lightly, the tears still falling from her broken hazel eyes as she looked up to the crazed madman. "Are you happy now?" Sheva begged, seeing as he took every bit of innocence she had left and he frankly wouldn't have given a damn. "A God is never fully content in his actions." Wesker responded in monotone as pulled away from her and redressed himself, adjusting his sunglasses. "You are not a God or even a human," Sheva argued as she was crying still in her broken state. "You're a monster." That was one he never heard before, a monster? Surely her words couldn't break him. "You're so naive," Wesker stated and stared down at the body that had collapsed on itself on the dirty ground. "You do not understand my ways for your mind is weakened of the thoughts of good and evil when no such logic exists." Sheva panted as she raised her gaze, hugging her trembling bare body. "I believe in love and hate." Wesker rolled his golden pleased eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Let me guess, you hate me?" The agent shook her head as she held her paining body. "No, I don't." Wesker then frowned, what was wrong with this girl, was she stupid? "You truly are naive if you're able to forgive me and ignore such a grudge." Sheva gave a weak laugh, leaning her head against the cool jagged wall as she stared at the sparkling gemmed ceiling that closed the two in. "The price of being human I guess." Sheva answered and tried her hardest to smile at a time like this, her hazel eyes no longer able to cry for herself. "You're pathetic; you'll die here alone for your ridiculous emotions." At last he would let her die, what she was begging for this entire time. Her hair was sticking to the curves of her face based on the sweat that covered her body, her heartbeat still excited with the sense of fear and hope of dying. "Such a foolish girl." Wesker sighed and his footsteps snapped as he made his way to the African beauty. She was afraid; she was too weak to take another hit of his inhuman strength and just wanted to be left alone. The man lowered to his knees and in a quick action kissed her trembling lips. "How could I ever forgive myself for falling for someone so weak." Wesker spoke as he withdrew himself and show his golden eyes from behind the sliding sunglasses, no emotion on his face or in his eyes. Sheva's heart beat weakly as she reached out to touch his cheek, his gloved hand touching her hand as her touch met his inhuman face.

Maybe it was just her.

The way she acted, the way she felt right now. "Why do you do this?" She asked, curious as to why he could fall for her when he knew nothing about her. "All in strategy my dear." Wesker spoke and left the tanned girl confused. Strategy? "Whatever you do, do not tell you love me." The blond spoke in monotone as he drew his face back from Sheva's touch and stood up to push his glasses to shield his face. "Hate me, Fear me, just don't feel weakness for me." Sheva sighed and tried to smile again, raising an eyebrow teasingly. "Weakness is just another cliché, right?" The price of being human as she had said earlier. "Right, you're a smart girl Sheva." Wesker chuckled as he pulled out a capsule, injecting himself with a serum as he gritted his teeth. "For Uroboros." Sheva mumbled as she stared at the capsule that was discarded to the dirt. "Yes my dear, Uroboros, The start of a new world and an end to the old." Wesker spoke before swaggering away into the darkness with hesitating to leave the girl behind. After a while of remaining in the darkness, the light had returned to her, a similar voice filling the dark cave. "Sheva? Sheva!" The bare naked agent looked up, her hazel eyes amazed at the sight of the male. She lifted her body from the dirty ground and ran into the arms of her partner. "Sheva I-" The buffed brunette began before the African girl kissed his lips eagerly, finding no taste of dead emotion like she had kissing Wesker instead it was a warm wet soft taste that she had wanted from the beginning. She pulled away with a smile at her lips, her arms remaining around the male. "I knew you would come for me, I didn't doubt you for a second."

Chris Redfield smiled back as his large arms held the fragile girl against him. "I'm glad, but why exactly are you naked?" The American agent wondered as he stared at Sheva with wandering eyes. "You pervert!" Sheva smiled her pearly whites as she playfully hit Chris. "It was Wesker, he...well..." Sheva's hazel eyes wandered but Chris's playfully grin faded quickly into a frown, his arms lowering from Sheva's bare body. "I'll kill the bastard! That monster had the nerve to touch you and leave you like this!" The African beauty hugged Chris as she placed her head against his broad chest, breathing in his comforting scent. "Please don't call him that." She mumbled, not wanting to hear the word monster come from Chris's lips as it did her's earlier. "Why not? After all he's done, first Jill and now you! That man is truly a monster." The eldest Redfield growled as he paced around the dark cave, holding his hands in his ruffled hair as he tried to manage his anger. The female agent sighed, It was always about Jill, at least with Wesker the attention was actually focused on her. Then again Sheva began to think that maybe it was Jill. The now blonde gal that held Chris's attention from the start had ruined practically everything for her, with Chris but maybe not for the madman running this show.

Maybe she should have taken Wesker's offer.

False feelings were all that was necessary and to show of no weakness and the injection of the Uroboros. The African beauty began to cough harshly, her thoughts interrupted as blood was flowing to her cupped hands. Hazel eyes widened as her skin grew pale; the hand of her's shaking wildly. "Chris..." Sheva spoke breathless, that last kiss. The agent held her stomach as it pained her. "I think I'm...infected." The bastard wouldn't-he couldn't have. Sheva groaned in pain as she collapsed bare to the dirt in a weak state, Chris running to her aid. "Sheva? Sheva! Hold on." The brunet told her but she wouldn't last long enough to live on, to see Wesker again. "All in strategy my dear." Wesker's voice rang in her head as she grunted through her gritted teeth, her heart racing and her head pounding of dying thoughts. The hazel eyes of the kind African beauty were fading to red as she looked to Chris with gritted teeth. "Chris..." She begged as her body grew with anger, the dazzling pearly whites shaping before him. "Sheva no..." The Redfield spoke as he held the brunette in his arms, begging her to turn into one of them, one like Wesker.

She had bitten him, just a small bite. Just enough to kill him was all, seeing this transformation Wesker had given her as an opportunity that she had taken. Bloodied lips and the sound of the constant drip remained in her company as she wiped her lips and looked down in pity at the broken body of her deceased partner. Lowering herself to plant a kiss on his dead cold lips as she slid his wide fearful eyes closed. It was the same, a kiss passed to infect another to prove a point and guide a new path and end an old. Breaking the chains that held her body within the cave with ease. Sheva raised herself as she escaped the cave bear, no need for a weapon at Chris's corpse for she had a new strength. Uroboros.

She should thank Wesker for the gift, thinking he had meant to truly kill her. Huh, maybe the old bastard really had feelings after all. Sheva had to laugh at herself for that thought, knowing the madman to care only of himself deep down and upon the surface. As for Chris, Well he wasn't of any worth anymore, the thoughts of Jill slowing him down to the end of his journey and his life. Besides, Wesker had good intentions even if he were to kill the agent that would follow him. I guess that made her a monster too. Since she had given Chris the kiss of betrayal, she had chosen the bad guy over the hero. A rather twisted story, the way to plan out a bump in the way to try and save the world. So she did follow after him, finding him to be in a type of lab which held the strange flowers she had seen throughout her journey.

"You killed Chris? Aw, such a pity, I didn't get to have my fun but I guess playtime was of no worth of my time." The blond sighed and Sheva turned to him with a frown, no emotion left in her body. "You infected me; you forced me to do it." Sheva spoke to the man, the red eyes almost sad at the thought of her partner that held no fight against her as he was killed. "Yes but I felt the need to pay you back after you let me play around with you." Wesker spoke as he laughed and turned to Sheva at a tilted angle. "My dear, you have become very useful." Another kiss was given but it tasted bittersweet and Sheva wasn't the same weak girl she had remembered to be.

No, she was now a monster.

* * *

Well...What do you think? :D Please review.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Monster Alternate Ending**

She should thank Wesker for the gift, thinking he had meant to truly kill her.

Huh, maybe the old bastard really had feelings after all. Sheva had to laugh at herself for that thought, knowing the madman to care only of himself deep down and upon the surface. As for Chris, Well he wasn't of any worth anymore, the thoughts of Jill slowing him down to the end of his journey and his life. Besides, Wesker had good intentions even if he were to kill the agent that would follow him. I guess that made her a monster too. Since she had given Chris the kiss of betrayal, she had chosen the bad guy over the hero. A rather twisted story, the way to plan out a bump in the way to try and save the world. So she did follow after him, finding him to be in a type of lab which held the strange flowers she had seen throughout her journey. "You killed Chris? Aw, such a pity, I didn't get to have my fun but I guess playtime was of no worth of my time." The blond sighed and Sheva turned to him with a frown, no emotion left in her body. "You infected me; you forced me to do it." Sheva spoke to the man, the red eyes almost sad at the thought of her partner that held to fight against her. "Yes but I felt the need to pay you back after you let me play around with you." Wesker spoke as he laughed and turned to Sheva at a tilted angle. "My dear, you have become very useful." Another kiss was given but it tasted bittersweet and Sheva wasn't the same weak girl she had remembered to be.

No, she was now a monster.

Kissing the madman back with her abnormal strength, she kneed the man in the gut. "Now, that's not very nice dear, after all I've done for you." Wesker spoke bitterly as he glared to Sheva as he recovered from the blow. "I just had to return the favor." The African girl smiled as she saw the madmen look to her with wide eyes. Before in the cave she had found the capsule Wesker had used up, finding it to still have remaining serum. Uroboros. An overdose could kill. So she had taken it in her body, so maybe she could overdose and kiss the man who started it all. Just a simple kiss could affect them both, maybe even killing them both. It was all planned to well. The serum affected her first, since she was the weakest out of the two as she clutched her stomach that was tearing in pain. "You're a fool, I can taste the serum on my lips, now why would you try to kill me?" Wesker spoke calm yet angry, glaring at the struggling girl as she was dying in affect. "Fuck you, I never needed this and I didn't need you, I needed-I wanted Chris!" Sheva yelled in aching pain as the twist of her eye color was fading to hazel.

"You bitch, You should have followed me, you should have choose power over your human emotions!" The blond madman snarled as he ran and quickly struck the African beauty with his palm, forcing her into a wall. Blood bled from everywhere. She couldn't stop coughing and she didn't expect to, she would die in vain it seemed. No, For Chris. "I could have loved you but you betray me, that breaks my heart Sheva." Wesker spoke bitterly as he watched the agent bleed, still then he wasn't content. Wesker bent to Sheva's level, watching her hold her body close in fear and bleeding pain. "Now what are you to do? Don't you grow tired of trying to play Hero?" Sheva glared up at the man as she stabbed him with the capsule in her hidden grip leaving the man in shock. "If I must die then so will you." The female African agent breathed as she grew weak, the man known as Albert Wesker still in dead shock as he had been beaten, his body falling onto hers. "Damn you," He weakly spoke, knowing he was drawing close to death and defeat. "You had to ruin everything." Sheva laughed as she leaned her head against the madman's who chin was on her shoulder.

"There was nothing to begin with."

She spoke and gave the blond a kiss, her lips remaining on his as her last breath parted. Once again giving the kiss of betrayal to the one she loved. It made Sheva think though even as she had passed. Could a monster still be a hero?

Or maybe she wasn't a hero at all but neither did she want to remain a monster but maybe just a lover and partner.

Dying with the eyes of a true monster.

* * *

Blah, what do you people think? =D


	3. Bonus Reverse Chapter

_"Pleasure of love lasts but a moment, Pain of love lasts a lifetime." ~ Love Quote_

**_Monster -Reverse-_**

Through her eyes, she was a murderer.

A used to be B.S.A.A member and partner to the very famous Chris Redfield. A faithful African agent dedicated to help the very people of Africa of the disease that seemed to have spread and turned everyone into a blood thirsty killer. That was just another story put to rest, for now; her life was taking on a new direction. Without her trusty partner to come to her rescue and then save his beloved Jill Valentine and live happily ever after, Sheva Alomar had been infected and brave soldier Chris Redfield was put to eternal rest thanks to the hands of his own partner, her. It wasn't like she wanted this, there was no thought in her mind that she would be sexual abused and then infected by the latest virus and then break to become faithful at his side. It just seemed to be true of what others had said and hid under their breaths. Albert Wesker wasn't a fool and he knew the boundaries, he knew how to make any person break. How did he get her? Heh easy, her heart.

The mission wasn't suppose to exactly end with switching sides and following a evil power obsessed villain like a lost puppy. Yet standing at his side, watching him stand before all the screens and machines, it made Sheva wonder how the man could keep so calm and organized. Taking over the world and destroying the human race seemed like it would take a lot of a person yet Wesker never lost his calm expression, well unless he got pissed. The marks of many colors seemed to show proof of that on the African ex-agent's body, she touched her arm and shivered at the thought of what happened days ago. Through that time, she had plenty to think of. The mission. The people who had been infected. Herself. Wesker. The world. Chris. Her small figure tensed, wincing at that wandering thought. _Chris._ In her mind, he was always there, pearly smile and look of solid confidence on his tanned handsome face, brown hair blowing in the passing air. That was always how she pictured him. _"We're partners, til the end."_

Blinking, Sheva noticed she had left the room, Wesker questioning where she was going. "A walk." She mumbled and seeing through windows of labs, she saw the water tanks that held those strange colored plants, men on medical tables that were held down, a squirming parasite in hand of a soldier dressed black man. She had seen it before. It didn't take long for the man to struggle much anymore, none of them could win, none of them would ever get away. The red crimson ringed hazel eyes drifted off as she got her body moving again. If she could, would she take it all back? To have the journey to help Chris defeat Wesker and save Jill and maybe even fly home in the sunset on a helicopter as the happy ending seemed real but not believable now. Sheva knew better, she was taught that thinking like that was childish and fiction to reality. Yet, if she didn't get captured, if she wasn't so stupid to turn her back for one second, could everything really have changed?

Her heart felt as cold as her blood.

Chilling and unable to feel those feelings she once had. _Chris. _He was really gone and the blood was on her hands, nothing could be done about it. The African woman sighed and held herself together as she returned back to the man that had changed her; the same room she had watched the world crumble apart from. The clicking footsteps were faint and once the sliding doors parted, the blond villain wasn't insight. The ex-agent moved slowly, still holding herself as she shifted her eyes from left and right of the room as she drew closer to the black leathered chair that was before all the networks. "Sheva," The monotone voice spoke, dead of emotion and seeming as if it was holding some concentration. "Is everything secure?" The brunette nodded, her eyes low. "Yes, Wesker." Her hand fell from her arm as she sighed. Was this the life she was going to live? "Good." Sheva gritted her teeth, angry to ever want to be a henchman of someone so vile, a man who had taken her virginity as if it was a cheap piece of jewelry and crushed it in his hand. _"You're like porcelain, so beautiful, It would be such a pity if you were to break."_

Sheva wrinkled her nose, the feel of disgust squirming in her gut as she could remember every word and action of that event. "You are dismissed." Wesker told her after a while, wondering why she was still in the room, he only had so little use for her. Usually, she would nod and leave to think more. That's all you could really do when you were just a pawn. You couldn't feel your heart beat and can't stop your head from overflowing of your past. Yet the African beauty stayed in her position and with a snarl, gripped the arm of the chair to spin it, leaning close so she came face to face with her 'creator'. The madman wore his usual scowl, his head a bit low so his reddish-gold eyes could peek over his black sunglasses, seeing the twisted expression of the crazed African woman. He didn't question her action but stared at her, tilting his head a bit, his eyes holding a hard gaze as if warning Sheva. The source of heavy breathing came from Sheva's lips, sharp pain erupting from her heart as her glare was hateful and weak. The peak of her new found sharp teeth were shown, gripping the arms of the chair tightly as her body trembled.

Reading in every detail of her 'creator', the scent he held, the deep hateful bond that had grown, Sheva realized that somehow, she couldn't resist him. Raising a curious eyebrow, Wesker watched as his new creation moved herself into the chair, straddling his lap as she kept the hateful glow in her eyes, the crimson color red as blood as it gave an eerie glow. The shaking hands that were clung to the chair's arms moved, setting to grip the broad shoulders that were covered by black leather clothing, nails dug hard into the cloth. Wesker found his lips curl a bit, wondering what had made the woman act in such a way. Still at eye level and growling hollowly at the madman, Sheva smirked and her eyes lit up as she said two words in a raspy voice. "My turn."

Then something in her, simply, snapped.

She kissed him roughly on his still lips, pushing her body against his as she slowly ran her tongue against his bottom lip. If there was anything Sheva had learned from her last experience it was that Wesker never wanted to lose the dominance he held. Within a instant, the man opened his mouth and shot his tongue to entangle with her's, his arms wrapping around to hold a tight lock on the woman's figure. Sheva shifted her body a bit, pushing her lower half to rest on the bulge that was held within the leather pants that clung onto Wesker. The slicked back haired blond groaned a bit but instantly pulled from the kiss, glaring with his golden eyes. "I have work to do." He stated and Sheva laughed at him, lifting her hands to touch the side of his glasses and pick them up as she threw them over her shoulder and gave an evil glance to her master. "Do it later." She simply told him and moved so her mouth was at the white skin of the man's neck, baring her jagged teeth to bite down hard into the flesh, wanting to shed blood, wanting to cause pain to the man. A shudder shocked every nerve in Wesker's body as he felt the tickle of pain on his body, he released a withheld breath.

Why did a woman have to always make things complicated? Yet if she was going to pull this then she would have to do it a little quicker, he thought and then tightly gripped her hips as he lifted his head back to groan. The ex-B.S.A.A agent grinned at that, the evil madman seemed so easy to trance into temptation. He may have had the brains of a genius but his heart was weak with no affection to be given, this was the chance to strike. Even if it meant to sleep with him once more, any risk was willing to be taken. At any cost, she would avenge her past partner. Chris wouldn't rest fully if his nemesis was still alive. Sheva pulled off the man's lap as she lowered her body to the floor, her hands falls at the sides that had been covered by the leather suit. The African woman rolled her eyes as she touched the zipper of the suit and slowly pulled. "Honestly, I don't get why you wear this thing, you look ridiculous."

Cream color skin began to peek through the black suit as it split apart. "I suppose walking about in my old S.T.A.R.S uniform would have been more formal through my acts for world domination." Sarcasm dripped from the words and it was strange to hear that, Wesker barely showed any source of humor well unless it was cruel humor. That or if someone he deeply hated had died, it was funny to watch them burn, he would tell Sheva. She knew best, through her new found red-orange eyes, she witnessed many more deaths then Chris'. The hands of the woman flooded up the statue like figure of the villain, smooth cream skin filled every curve and bent of the chest, the body of what could be called a body of a God. Sheva drank it all in, looking up to the golden eyes of the man who enslaved her, they held no emotion which wasn't a surprise at all.

Yet her eyes were strong and hard hearted with determination.

A bulge was pushed hard against the black boxers beneath the leather pants; it could be felt through the material. The zipper was slightly fumbled through her fingers; Sheva didn't know why she felt nervous. All had been done before. There was nothing innocent within her body anymore so all of this should have been easy. The zipper was quickly undone and instantly the tanned woman stuck her hand within the black boxers and gripped the member with both of her hands, her heart thudding hard and slow as she was almost panting. Something was going wrong. Wesker shuddered, the cold hands around his cock made him gasp a bit, dammit, what was taking the damned woman so long? He was dying at the moment without any movement, without any force to hold. Within seconds, a hand was set behind the brunette's head, urging her to do something quick or something would be done to her. Right, she couldn't back out now, this was her idea after all. Rose lips parted as the tongue of the woman slightly brushed over the member's tip, acting slow which of course, would never do.

The member was full in her mouth, having been forced by instinct, the moist tongue of the African swirling and twisting about the erection as enclosed hands worked their ways up and down the shaft. It seemed better to act on one's own instead of force; it seemed as if still a bit of freedom was hers. Black gloved hands relaxed through the brunette threads of hair that slipped through each finger, a calm breathing became heavy as Wesker felt his body trembled slightly to the moisture that had enclosed around his erection. Sheva had certainly grown through the days that had faded past since the tragic incident of the eldest Redfield, not only grow with the virus that had spread within her but in a different change. To hold no emotion but fatal lust, to hold the knowledge that power and obedience could give the world and with each little action, it could either kill or reward you. With the eyes of a monster and actions of a killer, she was a splitting image of Albert Wesker. There was no doubt or disappointment to that, yet it seemed something was still within the heart of the pawn.

A sliver of remorse. Regret in the smallest part of the heart that once beat upon breathe and emotions. Wesker gritted his teeth as his hands returned their grip to the back of the woman's head, forcing her to engulf all of him. "Faster." Was hissed and the tug on the brown hair made sure of the action to be complete. Sheva gagged a bit as she swallowed the cock into her mouth, shutting her eyes tightly as she bobbed her head to obey, her hands fallen at her sides. In her mind, there was nothing to take place of the blond madman. Chris was dead and there was no hope or wanting for it to be the image of the shaggy grinning brown haired agent. Reality showed that as well as the bruises from the last time that Wesker decided to play with her. A moaning struck through the control room; the head of the man lifting up as his body arched against each suck that was given to him. Ecstasy picked at his mind as even thoughts of world domination began to slowly decompose through his pleasure, even for the slightest moment, his eyes closed as a sigh passed.

A white fluid squeezed beyond the lips of the brunette.

Sheva pulled her head back, forcing the grip on her head to break, coughing a bit as she wiped the remaining cum that dripped upon her lips, still tasting the salty liquid in her mouth as some had forced it's way down her throat. Panting a bit, she caught her breath and looked up to her master who seemed slightly dazed. A smirk was now on the facial features of the tanned African woman and she stood and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Hm, I expected more from you, surely you're not finished already, Wesker." She said, even using his own mocking words against him. That brought the villain into a sudden push of energy, sitting up in the chair and then bolting with immortal speed and slamming his precious little pawn against a wall, one hand nearly crushing both wrists in one as his body pressed hard against Sheva's. Wearing a smirk of his own, Wesker tilted his head, the gold within his eyes melting to red. "Not in the slightest, my dear." In another quick action, the free gloved hand of the man tore the material of Sheva's pants. Since her recent outfit had been torn, the offer to wear one of Excella's originals came up but was both declined by both women so what else to give but the clothes of the useless Uroborus previous victims.

The best of the outfit, no underwear. That always made Sheva blush out of embarrassment and turn her face to lead her eyes elsewhere. Yet Wesker found it rather fitting for the situation at hand as he struck his finger into her entrance that was well shaven as he remembered and still as tight, slightly wet already. Sheva gasped as her body jolt, unable to really move from the pressure already against her, unable to even breathe. That was what triggered the rush she always received, the thrill that by one touch she could tremble or even die. Her inhuman heart sped as her hazel-redish like eyes lit up and suddenly she wanted more. A burning ring of red was now showing at her wrists that were violently wiggling for freedom, wanting to claw at the madman's back and moan to the very heavens. Her lips were crushed to silence her as another finger and soon more pushed into her, wanting to scream, only warm moans drifted from her mouth into Wesker's. The pawn shuddered once again as she felt the wet tongue of the blond's against her's, taking full dominance as his gloved hand was dripping with pre cum.

The hand slid out before the girl could cum which made her pout in her mind, the man never knew out to play fair, his hand trailing up to tear the flannel shirt's buttons off and reveal the bare plump tanned breasts which were now perked and hard at the nipple from the previous play. The sight always seemed to amaze the man, Redfield certainly missed out on his chance with his blind sight to not have slept with the African woman through his mission. "As eager as ever, I see." Wesker spoke above a mumble as he withdrew his tongue back into his own mouth, savoring the taste fresh of the woman. His glove still wet with pre cum graved over the nipple, pinching to make Sheva squirm against the wall and gasp a bit out of pain as her eyes glowed out of the wideness they held. Shuddering as what seemed to be the taste of ashes played in her mouth, Sheva moaned loudly, feeling blood flood to her cheeks as her body was left wanting more.

Pain was felt through the pleasure.

It felt good, It felt as if reality was playing it's part to show that there were no sweet and slow play in love but only rough lust and wanting to have a quick fuck and be done until the next hottest piece of ass appeared. Yet that wouldn't happen, Excella and Jill, there were pawns but then again so was she. Wrong, She was Wesker's and no fancy accent or overrated blond would change that. Wesker treated her as a rag doll, as if her body was just fabric and string sewn through it. The gloved hand squeezed tighter on the wrists it held, Sheva struggled to even make a sound at first but gave in to every touch she could receive. It was truly pathetic but this was all she had left, of what she could feel of a man's touch. "W-Wesker...Ahh..." She felt breathless, embracing the pain as her nipple was now the color of blood red, the pressure twisting her face to hold a weak expression as floods of lust rushed through her veins. The blond smirked as his golden eyes gazed upon the dazing expression of his pawn, setting his mouth at the other breast to gently suck and then bite. "Nhh...Dammit..." Inside the woman, a voice was screaming out in pain, begging for it to all stop and hoping a hero could end this way of living. "W-Wesker...Mmm..." Sheva closed her eyes and that perfect image of Chris Redfield was in mind. Brown hair, Perfect smile, Tan skin.

Her hero was dead. Wesker felt his ego grow as his name was whimpered and moaned; the satisfaction of holding such power triggered his erection to press against the tanned thigh of the brunette. The wrists were freed and it was like a breath of fresh air, blood circulated to the numb hands as the madman lowered himself to the shaven entrance of the ex-agent of the B.S.A.A. Slyly sneaking his tongue inside as his fingers crept into the tight ass hole of the African. Now freed, Sheva ran her hair through the slicked back blond locks, gripping tightly as she pressed the back of her head hard against the grey colored wall, moaning up to the heavens above. The taste of innocence was at the tip of the evil man's tongue, lustful insanity spiraling throughout his mind; he eagerly licked and fingered his pawn. _Sheva! _The brunette gasped and her hazel red ringed eyes flashed open to the man's familiar voice that called out to her. Why couldn't she just forget him? Her life involved death and serving Wesker to create a new world. Sheva growled as she felt her limit to be at it's reach and instantly pulled Wesker to her level, crashing her lips back onto his. One way or another, she would forget even if it meant fucking the villain once more.

She could taste herself off his lips and it felt strange, her hands in his hair still gripped tightly as she pressed herself against him. There simply was no way for the ex-agent to tell of her thoughts; the man against her would slit her throat without a second thought. He didn't need her, end of story. Pulling back from the kiss, The African woman stared weakly yet kept a determined look in her eyes as she stared at the gold of the man's eyes. "Fuck me now." She said sternly and instantly she was slammed into the wall once more, giving an 'umph' as her boobs pressed hard against the wall. "You're helpless." The hazel eyes widened as the woman pressed into the wall and felt speechless as she could not scream, slowing the erection was pushed into her hole. "You need me, that is how you live, I know." Sharpened pearly whites were gritted as eyes were tightly closed, no mocking could shake the mind from any other thought but pain. "Without me, you hold no purpose, I make you feel alive." It hurt like hell, slowing thrusting in and then back over and over again, Sheva felt tears fill her eyes. Something that hadn't happened in a long long while. _"Hate me, Fear me, just don't feel weakness for me." _To cry, that was her weakness.

"Yet that deceased Redfield is still on your mind."

The bitten fingernails scratched at the wall, trying to find some grip to squeeze out the pain that had flooded the fragile body of the female pawn. "Wesker..." She felt like crying, what more could that man want from her? He had everything and got everything he wanted, her virginity, her innocence, her love dead and lust within him. The subject was a touchy one even thought Sheva claimed she was over it; it seemed forbidden to even say the damned name. _"Chris!" _More flashes, running under the African sun side by side, two agents holding guns at ready, looking to each other with a smile and then looking ahead to the area they fled to. Sheva moaned, feeling her body adjust to the new feel and her hands stopped their clawing as the sound of a low purr sounded from behind her as her hips were firmly grasped. _"Nice tattoo, what's it mean?" _Sheva found herself panting, her cheek pressed against the cooling wall, feeling her body grow weak as voices flooded her mind and pleasure drowned her body. _"Thanks, It means warrior, or hero. Pretty fitting don't ya think?"_ Teeth gritted and the fists were closed tightly. _That smile. "Yeah, I think it fits pretty well." _"Sheva..." Sheva stirred as she heard the voice and hummed lustfully as her body dazed and soon reached it's point.

_"Sheva..." _Somehow, she found herself smiling through all that, tears silently streaming down her cheeks as bits of her sandy brown hair fell and covered bits of her face. The woman shuddered as she felt the warm ooze fill inside her, she released a struggled breath as she wanted peace to fill her but her body was forced around. Holding Sheva by the chin forcefully, Wesker stared at her, silently panting as he examined her features and then crashed his lips to hers and withdrew soon afterwards. "Do not forget, you are mine." Was strictly spoken and in Sheva's mind it seemed in his own way that meant, _'You are mine, not Chris'. _Her chin was released and she was left to stare off dumbly as she didn't know how to react. "This will be the last time you disturb me during my work, understood?" Sheva nodded as her hazel eyes snapped back to her master and she began to collect her clothes from the floor to redress herself. It seemed she couldn't do it in the end. Walking out the automatic sliding door, Sheva sighed to herself, licking her lips to still find the trace of Wesker's taste on her. Damn, she needed a shower or something. _"Come on, We can't be slowing down for a shower! We got a madman's ass to kick!"_ Sadly, the ex-agent chuckled until she was soon laughing loudly and tears were back in her eyes.

Bathing in the memories in her previous life, it made Chris shine in a different light. Not one filled with a mad obsession for Jill Valentine but one that was playful and still full of fight, not anger or revenge. Smiling through the lab halls and moving to the dirty shower area, Sheva Alomar found herself once against lost in thought. If only she could go back, if only the world could move slower and slower until that bright smiling face was looking to her once more. The creation of a new world was worth bringing him back, her friend, her past lover. _"We're partners." _That would never change; she would always be his partner through the mission, friend until her dying day, love until she hit her own grave six feet under. Sheva nodded to the thought and saw herself, still sane and without red in her eyes but with a living breathing Chris Redfield, smiling as if life was the richest thing to her. It was a pity it was all over but life had to move on one way or another. "_We're partners."_ The cold water burned her back as it shot out from the shower head, it's color grim at it sprayed out. It was then she began to cry, smiling as she soaked herself through memory after memory. "_We're partners," _Played like a broken record and soon Sheva mumbled it over and over in a whisper until strongly she finished by ending the phrase of her past, she could see Chris smiling down at her.

"Till the end."

* * *

**Now that's an ending. =)**


End file.
